


Partners

by KatLeePT



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:59:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Octavius' men has a complaint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

"I scarcely believe you were kissing that -- that -- that cowboy!"

Octavius' eyes narrow. "You would do well," he tells his inferior between clenched teeth, his hands already balling into fists beside the hem of his toga, "to stand down."

"I'm not going to stand down! You were kissing a _man_! You have no right to claim such glory as the Roman Empire, let alone to lead us!"

Octavius' anger is flaring beyond his control, but then he catches movement behind his worker who has stepped out of line with his petty prejudices. "There is much you do not know about our Empire or the world in which we now live. Much you do not know and do not understand," he begins to warn him.

"Feh! Like what?"

"Oh," Octavius grins, "like it is often that a person's mouth broke his nose."

"That is inane! A person's mouth can not possibly shatter his nose!"

"Oh, really?" Octavius' grin widens. His smile is so broad that his white teeth shine in the dim light of the museum. His worker hesitates, and it is then that Jedediah steps before him and plows his fist directly into his face. The lower ranking officer barely manages to holler with pain before he falls backwards onto the floor of the diorama.

Jed stands before his unconscious body, grinning, as he would say, like a jackass. He turns to Octavius and shakes his gloved hand for it's still stinging with the strength of his blow. "Think I broke it?" he asks, still grinning widely.

"I believe it would do quite nicely," Octavius approves. "Chest bump?"

"Chest bump!" They bump chests, then, hand in hand, return to the shadows that are their friends. "They been botherin' you much like that?" Jed asks quietly.

"They would not dare," Octavius returns. Turning to face him, he takes Jedediah's hands in his. "Besides, I made my choice a long time ago, and I shall never desert you or this . . . this bond we have."

Jedediah doesn't blink when he calls their relationship simply a bond. They both know it's stronger than that, but neither has ever named it. They don't have a need to name it for their union is perfect just the way it is, minus a few idiots along the way. He grins at him instead. "Ditto, partner."

"Ditto? What is this "ditto"?"

"It's a new word I picked up from Larry." Jed flashes him another wide smile. "It means I'm saying the same."

"You could have just said that," Octavius points out, angling in closer.

"I could've," Jed admits with a shrug and a crinkle of his nose which Octavius always finds alluring, "but I didn't so sue me."

"We'll leave the suing to the men of this world. I'd much rather kiss you."

"Then do it al -- "

Octavius silences Jedediah's busy mouth with his own. His lips pressed to his, his tongue sweeps into his mouth. Jedediah uses one hand to pull him closer against him while the other takes off his hat and shields their mouth's embrace from the rest of Octavius' men.

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
